


April 10, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos  smiled with Supergirl as she cared for her new expensive stuffed animal.





	April 10, 2003

I never created DC.

Amos smiled with Supergirl as she cared for her new expensive stuffed animal on a bed.

THE END


End file.
